tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Led Zeppelin:Stairway To Heaven (Guitar Tabs)
E-------5-7-----7-|-8-----8-2-----2-|-0---------0-----|-----------------| B-----5-----5-----|---5-------3-----|---1---1-----1---|-0-1-1-----------| G---5---------5---|-----5-------2---|-----2---------2-|-0-2-2-----------| D-7-------6-------|-5-------4-------|-3---------------|-----------------| A-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-2-0-0---0--/8-7-| E-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| E---------7-----7-|-8-----8-2-----2-|-0---------0-----|-----------------| B-------5---5-----|---5-------3-----|---1---1-----1---|-0-1-1-----------| G-----5-------5---|-----5-------2---|-----2---------2-|-0-2-2-----------| D---7-----6-------|-5-------4-------|-3---------------|-----------------| A-0---------------|-----------------|-----------------|-2-0-0-------0-2-| E-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| E-------0-2-----2-|-0-----0----------|---------3-----3-| B-----------3-----|---1-----0h1------|-1-----1---0-----| G-----0-------2---|-----2-------2----|---0---------0---| D---2-----0-------|-3----------------|-----2-----------| A-3---------------|---------0----0-2-|-3---------------| E-----------------|------------------|---------3-------| Intro end. E---------2-----2-|-0-----0----------|---------------2-|-0-0-0-----------| B-------1---3-----|---1-----0-1------|-------1-----3---|-1-1-1-----------| G-----0-------2---|-----2-------2----|-----0-----2-----|-2-2-2-----------| D---2-----0-------|-3----------------|---2-----0-------|-3-3-3-----------| A-3---------------|---------0----0-2-|-3---------------|-----------------| E-----------------|------------------|-----------------|-----------------| Theres a E-------5-7-----7-|-8-----8-2-----2-|-0---------0-----|-----------------| B-----5-----5-----|---5-------3-----|---1---1-----1---|-0-1-1-----------| G---5---------5---|-----5-------2---|-----2---------2-|-0-2-2-----------| D-7-------6-------|-5-------4-------|-3---------------|-----------------| A-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-2-0-0-----------| E-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| lady whos glitter buying a heaven When she E-------5-7-----7-|-8-----8-2-----2-|-0---------0-----|-----------------| B-----5-----5-----|---5-------3-----|---1---1-----1---|-0-1-1-----------| G---5---------5---|-----5-------2---|-----2---------2-|-0-2-2-----------| D-7-------6-------|-5-------4-------|-3---------------|-----------------| A-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-2-0-0-------0-2-| E-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| gets there stores are ord she can get came for E---------2-----2-|-0-----0---------------|---------3-----3-|-3^2-2-2-------| B-------1---3-----|---1----1--0-1---------|-1---1-1---0-----|-3---3-3-------| G-----0-------2---|-----2---------2-------|---0-0-------0---|-2-----2-------| D---2-----0-------|-3---------------------|-----2-----------|-0-----0-------| A-3---------------|-----------0------0-2--|-3---------------|-----------0-2-| E-----------------|-----------------------|---------3-------|---------------| Oooh oooh and shes buying a heaven Theres E-------0-2-----2-|-0-----------------|---------2-----2-|-0-0-0-----------| B-----------3-----|---1--1--0 1-------|-1-----1---3-----|-1-1-1-----------| G-----0-------2---|-----2-------2-----|---0---------2---|-2-2-2-----------| D---2-----0-------|-3-----------------|-----2---0-------|-3-3-3-----------| A-3---------------|---------------0-2-|-3---------------|-----------------| E-----------------|-------------------|-----------------|-----------------| sign on she wants you know two meanings In a E-------5-7-----7-|-8-----8-2-----2-|-0---0-----0-----|-----------------| B-----5-----5-----|---5-------3-----|---1---1-----1---|-0-1-1-----------| G---5---------5---|-----5-------2---|---------------2-|-0-2-2-----------| D-7-------6-------|-5-------4-------|-3---------------|-----------------| A-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-2-0-0---0--/8-7-| E-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| tree theres a song times all of our mis given E--------5-7---7---|----8-------2------|----0-------0----|-----------------| B-----------5-5-5--|---5-5-----3-3-----|---1--1----1-1---|-0-1-1-------3---| G------5-----5---5-|--5---5---2---2--2-|--2----2--2---2--|-0-2-2-------0---| D----7-----6-------|-5-----5-4-----4---|-3-------3-----3-|-------------0---| A-0-0--------------|-------------------|-----------------|-2-0-0-------2---| E------------------|-------------------|-----------------|-----------------| |-3---3-3-3--3--0-0-|-2-------2-------|-3--3-3-3--3--0-0---7-|--5---3---5----| |-1---1-1-1--1--1-3-|-3--3--3---3-0-0-|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1---8-|--7---5---7----| |-2---2-2-2--2--2-2-|-2-----------0-0-|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---9-|--7---5---7----| |-2---2-2-2--2--2---|---0-------------|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---0-|-------------0-| |-------------------|-----------------|----------------------|-------------0-| |-------------------|-----------------|----------------------|---------------| Oooh it makes me wonder |-3---3-3-3--3--0-0-|-2-------2-------|-3--3-3-3--3--0-0---7-|--5---3---5----| |-1---1-1-1--1--1-3-|-3--3--3---3-0-0-|-1--1-1-1--1--1-1---8-|--7---5---7----| |-2---2-2-2--2--2-2-|-2-----------0-0-|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---9-|--7---5---7----| |-2---2-2-2--2--2---|---0-------------|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---0-|-------------0-| |-------------------|-----------------|----------------------|-------------0-| |-------------------|-----------------|----------------------|---------------| oooh makes me wonder theres a ------------------|------------------------|-----------------0--|--0--------| ---------1------3-|-0h1----------1---------|-------1---------0--|--1--------| -------0------0---|-----2-------2----------|-----0--------0--2--|--2--------| -----2------0-----|---------2--------------|---2--------0----3--|--2--------| -0h3------2-------|-------0----------0--2--|-3--------2------3--|--0---0-2--| ------------------|------------------------|-----------------1--|-----------| feeling when look to my spirit leaving in my whispered all call the tune then the piper will to reason & ----------------|--------------------|----------------0-|--0------|---------| -------1------3-|-0h1---------1------|-------1--------1-|--1------|----1---3| -----0------0---|-----2-----2--------|-----0-------0--2-|--2------|---0---0-| ---2------0-----|---------2----------|---2-------0----3-|--2------|--2---0--| -3------2-------|-------0------0--2--|-3-------2------3-|--0--0-2-|-3---2---| ----------------|--------------------|----------------1-|---------|---------| thoughts I smoke through voices of looking % new day those who forests will laugh - ter |-3--3-3-3--3p-0-0---7-|--5---3---5----|-3--3-3-3--3h-0-0-|-2-----2-2-2-2-0-0-| |-1--1-1-1--1--1-1---8-|--7---5---7----|-1--1-1-1--1--1-3-|-3-----3-3-3-3-0-0-| |-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---9-|--7---5---7----|-2--2-2-2--2--2-0-|-2-----2-2-2-2-0-0-| |-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---0-|----------0----|-2--2-2-2--2--2---|----0--0-----------| |----------------------|-------------0-|------------------|-------------------| |----------------------|---------------|------------------|-------------------| whoah |-3--3-3-3--3--0-0---7-|--5---3---5----| |-1--1-1-1--1--1-1---8-|--7---5---7----| |-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---9-|--7---5---7----| |-2--2-2-2--2--2-2---0-|----------0----| |----------------------|-------------0-| |----------------------|---------------| ------------------|------------------------|-----------------0--|--0--------| ---------1------3-|-0h1----------1---------|-------1---------1--|--1--------| -------0------0---|-----2-------2----------|-----0--------0--2--|--2--------| -----2------0-----|---------2--------------|---2--------0----3--|--2--------| -0h3------2-------|-------0----------0--2--|-3--------2------3--|--0---0-2--| ------------------|------------------------|-----------------1--|-----------| If theres a bust 'edge row dont its just a Queen Yes there are go by but and theres still your on ----------------|-3--3-3-3--3--0-0-|-2-----2-2-2-2-----|-3--3-3-3--3--0-7-| -------1------0-|-1--1-1-1--1--1-3-|-3-----3-3-3-3-0-0-|-1--1-1-1--1--1-8-| -----0------0---|-2--2-2-2--2--0-0-|-2--2--2-2-2-2-0-0-|-0--0-2-0--0--0-9-| ---2------0-----|-2--2-2-2--2------|----0--0-----------|-2--2-2-2--2------| -3------2-------|------------------|-------------------|------------------| ----------------|------------------|-------------------|------------------| and it won der -5--3--5--|-3--3-3-3--3--0-0-|-2-----2-2-2-2-0-0-|-3--3-3-3--3--0-7-|-5--3--5-| -7--5--7--|-1--1-1-1--1--1-3-|-3--3--3-3-3-3-0-0-|-1--1-1-1--1--1-8-|-7--5--7-| -7--5--7--|-2--2-2-2--2--0-0-|-2--2--2-2-2-2-0-0-|-0--0-2-0--0--0-9-|-7--5--7-| ----------|-2--2-2-2--2------|-------------------|-2--2-2-2--2------|---------| --------0-|------------------|-------------------|------------------|--------0| ----------|------------------|-------------------|------------------|---------| oooh ------------------|------------------------|-----------------0--|--0--------| ---------1------3-|-0h1----------1---------|-------1---------1--|--1--------| -------0------0---|-----2-------2----------|-----0--------0--2--|--2--------| -----2------0-----|---------2--------------|---2--------0----3--|--2--------| -0h3------2-------|-------0----------0--2--|-3--------2------3--|--0---0-2--| ------------------|------------------------|-----------------1--|-----------| Your head is wont go the pipers him Dear lady can blow your stairw whispering wind -----3--------3---|--2---------0-2--|-3----0-2--3--0-2--|---3-3-2---------| ---5--------3---4-|--3-------3-3-3--|-3--3-3-3--3--3-3--|---3-3-3-3-------| -5-----5--4-------|--2-------2-2-2--|-2--2-2-2--2--2-2--|---2-2-2-0-------| ------------------|-----------------|-0--0-0-0--0--0-0--|---0-0-0-2-------| ------------------|-----------------|-------------------|---------3-------| ------------------|-----------------|-------------------|-----------------| ---2-2-2---|---2--2-2--0-0-0-2-|-3-0-2--0-2-|-3-3-3-3-|---2--2-2-0-0-|-0-2-2-0| -3-3-3-3-1-|-1-3--3-3--3-3-3-3-|-3-3-3--3-3-|-3-3-3-3-|-3-3--3-3-3-3-|-3-3-3-3| -0-0-0-0-0-|-0-0--0-0------2-2-|-2-2-2--2-2-|-2-2-2-0-|-0-0--0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0-0| ---------2-|-----------0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0--0-0-|-0-0-0-2-|-2------------|--------| ---------3-|-------------------|------------|-------3-|--------------|--------| -----------|-------------------|------------|---------|--------------|--------| SOLO E ----5---------------|-5-8-8-8b-8-5-5r---- B -----8-5------------|----------------8/10 G --7b----7-5-7-5-----|-------------------- D -----------7---7-5--|-------------------- A ------------------8-|-------------------- E --------------------|-------------------- E -8-10-8-----------|---5------------------| B -------10-8--8-10-|----8-5---------------| G -----------10-----|-7b----7-5-7-5--------| D ------------------|----------7---7-5-5-7-| A ------------------|-----------------7----| E ------------------|----------------------| E --------------------------------| B ----------8pb-5-----------------| G -5-5--5-0------7-5-7p5----------| D --7---------------7---7p5-7p5---| A ------------------------------8-| E --------------------------------| E ------------------------8-|-----------------| B -----5-----------8-8-10---|-15b-15-13-15-13-| G ----5--7-5--5-7/9---------|-----------------| D -5/7-------7--------------|-----------------| A --------------------------|-----------------| E --------------------------|-----------------| (10x)below E -15b-15-12-|--------------------------| B -----------|-15b(up/down)p13---13----| G -----------|------------------14------| D -----------|--------------------------| A -----------|--------------------------| E -----------|--------------------------| E -15b----12-15-12---------------------------15 B ----------------15-13--13-15-13--13-15b(hold) G ---------------------14---------14----------- D -------------------------------------------- A -------------------------------------------- E -------------------------------------------- (5x)below E -----------------|----20p17-| B -15b(let go)-13---|--17------| G --------------14-|----------| D -----------------|----------| A -----------------|----------| E -----------------|----------| Am Am7 Fmaj7 |----------5---------------|------------------8--8-| |------------8-5-----------|-------------8b10------| |---7b9----------7-5---7p5-|-----------------------| |--------------------7-----|-7p5-------------------| |--------------------------|----8------------------| |--------------------------|-----------------------| Am Am7 Fmaj7 |--8b10---8--5 -----8--10-|-8-----------------------5-------| |---------------8b10-------|---10-8----8h10------------8-5---| |--------------------------|--------10-----------7b9-------7-| |--------------------------|---------------------------------| |--------------------------|---------------------------------| |--------------------------|---------------------------------| Am Am7 Fmaj7 |----------------------------|----5------------------------| |----------------------------|------8-5--------------------| |-5---7p5------------5---5-5-|----------7-5--7p5-----------| |---7-----7-5---5-7----7-----|-5------------7----7p5-7p5---| |-------------7--------------|---------------------------8-| |----------------------------|-----------------------------| Am Am7 |---------------------------------------------| |------------------------------------------13-| |---------10-------------------12----12-14----| |------10----12-10----10-12/14----14----------| |-8/12-------------12-------------------------| |---------------------------------------------| Fmaj7 |------------------------15b17-15-12----------------| |--15b17-15-13--15-13-13-------------15b17-15-13----| |------------------------------------------------14-| |---------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------| Am Am7 |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-13-15b17b15p13----13-15b17b15p13----13---15b17b15p13----13--15b17b15p13-- |----------------14----------------14------------------14-----------------1 |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fmaj7 |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-13-15b17b15p13----13--15b17b15p13----13--15b17b15p13----13--15b17b15p13-- |----------------14-----------------14-----------------14-----------------1 |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- |-------------------------------------------------------------------------- Am Am7 hold bend |------------------------------------------15b17--| |-13--15b17b15p13----13---15b17b15p13----13-------| |-----------------14------------------14----------| |-------------------------------------------------| |-------------------------------------------------| |-------------------------------------------------| Fmaj7 |-b17b15-12---12--------------------------------15--| |-----------15---15--13----13-15-13---13--15b17-----| |-----------------------14----------14--------------| |---------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------| |---------------------------------------------------| Am G F G Am G F G |-5------------3----------------|-1--3-|-5------------3-------------|--1--3 |-5------------3----------------|-1--3-|-5------------3-------------|--1--3 |-5------------4----------------|-2--4-|-5------------4-------------|--2--4 |-7------------5----------------|-3--5-|-7------------5-------------|--3--5 |-7------------5----------------|-3--5-|-7------------5-------------|--3--5 |-5------------3----------------|-1--4-|-5------------3-------------|--1- And as we wind on down the road Our shadows taller than our soul Am G F G Am G |-5------------3-------------|-1--3--|-5------------3----------| |-5------------3-------------|-1--3--|-5------------3----------| |-5------------4-------------|-2--4--|-5------------4----------| |-7------------5-------------|-3--5--|-7------------5----------| |-7------------5-------------|-3--5--|-7------------5----------| |-5------------3-------------|-1--4--|-5------------3----------| there walks a lady we all know who shines w' light and to F G Am G --1-----------------------3--|------------------------------- --1-----------------------3--|------------------------------- --2-----------------------4--|------------------------------- --3-----------------------5--|------------------------------- --3----------3--5h7--5--3-5--|------------------------------- --1----1-3h5--------------3--|-5---5--------3--3------------- show how everything still turns to Am G F G Am G |---------------------5------------3-------------|-1--3--|-5------3-------- |---------------------5------------3-------------|-1--3--|-5------3-------- |---------------------5------------4-------------|-2--4--|-5------4-------- |---------------------7------------5-------------|-3--5--|-7------5-------- |-------3--5h7--5--3--7------------5-------------|-3--5--|-7------5-------- |-1-3h5---------------5------------3-------------|-1--4--|-5-5----3--3----- gold and if you listen very hard the tune will come to u at F G Am G F |--1------------------------|----------0-|---0-0-0-0----- |--1------------------------|----------1-|---1-1-1-1----- |--2------------------------|----------2-|---2-2-2-2----- |--3------------------------|----------3-|---3-3-3-3----- |--3----------3--5h7--5--3--|------------|--------------- |--1----1-3h5---------------|-5-5--3-3-1-|-1----------5-5 last when all __ yeah Am G Fmaj7 Am Am7/G Fmaj7 |-----------0-|-0-0-0-0------|--------8-10-----|------------------------- |-----------1-|-1-1-1-0------|-8/10--------10--|--8h10p10----------3-3--- |-----------2-|-2-2-2-0------|-----------------|-----------------5b7-2--- |-----------3-|-3-3-3-0------|-----------------|---------------------3--- |-------------|--------------|-----------------|------------------------- |-5-5--3-3--1-|--------------|-----------------|------------------------- to be a rock roll__ Am Am7/G Fmaj7 Am Am7/G ----------------------0--|-------------------|------------------------ ----5-------8------10-3--|-----13-------12---|-----13------12------13- --7b9----10b12--12b14-0--|--15b17----14b16---|--15b17---14b16---15b17__ ----------------------0--|-------------------|------------------------- -------------------------|-------------------|------------------------- -------------------------|-------------------|------------------------- Fmaj7 |----------------------------------------- |-13------12-------13------15-------------- |17---14b16----15b17---17b19-------------- |----------------------------------------- |------------------------------------------ |------------------------------------------ slow Am Am7/G Fmaj7 ----------------------|-0--------------------------------------------- ----13------12-----15-|-1----13--------------------------------------- -15b17---14b16--17b19-|-2-15b17--------------------------------------- ----------------------|-3--------------------------------------------- ----------------------|----------------------------------------------- ----------------------|----------------------------------------------- And shes buying a stairway to heaven Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs